Love is Found in the Soul, and Music
by poeticmelodies
Summary: Harry Potter songfics! Features anyone in the series! My first post on fanfiction! Rate and review!
1. Forever and Always

Songfic time :D It's my first post on fanfiction :) rate and review!

* * *

><p>Song: Forever &amp; Always<br>Artist: Taylor Swift

She sighed and looked out the window, remembering. She remembered his touch, his voice, everything. She felt a shiver run down her sprine, remembering where he touched, where he kissed her...

She stared at the phone, she knew he knew how to use it. Why hadn't he yet? He promised he'd call her...she'd even bought him a cell phone and taught him how to use it so he could call her. They owled often, but it wasn't the same as hearing the goofy voice she loved so much.

She shivered and heard his words in her mind, "Forever and always, baby, I promise." She felt herself choke up. She had no clue where their relationship was going. She moved away from the window, the stars reminding her too much of the time they had spent together in the night. She picked up the picture and sighed.

The picture was of her and Ron, with his arm wrapped around her waist. They weren't facing the camera, they were looking off into the distance at something. Most likely some strange Muggles, she assumed, since they were laughing. She didn't really remember when the picture was taken, but Harry had given it to her for her birthday, and she adored it. She put the picture back down and stared at her phone.

She felt he had forgotten about her, about everything they had...why hasn't he still called? The question floated in her mind, as well as his words, "Forever and always, baby, I promise." She had a sudden realization, and she gasped. He was wrong. Hermione knew she and Ron would never be for forever and always...she would have to step up and change their status. It would either be forever and always, or never.


	2. Hurt

Oh, my second one :) R&R!

* * *

><p>Song: Hurt<br>Artist: Johhny Cash

Draco stood over the sink, listening to the running water. He watched it flow into the drain, wishing his thoughts and troubles and cares would do that. He splashed his face with the warm water, then reached blindly for a towel to dry his face. The softness of the towel was soothing, as was the sound of the water. He stood still, letting his thoughts wander.

He thought about school, about Pansy and how annoying she was, following him around the way she did. He knew she was obsessed with hm, but she had been going to far...she seemed to be the only one left though, who spoke to him with a softness in her voice...everyone else was cruel.

He thought about his father, and how he was in trouble with the Dark Lord. It was not pretty to see his mother and father in such stress. It was beginning to stress him out, as well. He was losing sleep, he wasn't eating as much. Everyone kept telling him how thin he was getting...

He looked up into the mirror with a sigh. He had dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves were bloodshot. His lips and skin were pale. He noticed how the cuts showed so well on his arm. He had hurt himself a few nights before, to see if he could still feel the pain. He stared at the cuts, all puckered and white...he had felt the pain. It hurt to see the blood flow from his arm, to see it wash down the drain. It hurt to know that everyone he knew had gone away in the end...

He looked himself in the eye and promised himself, "I will get back at them for leaving me like this. I will get my revenge for mother. I will make sure they suffer. I will make them hurt." And with that, he left, not bothering to turn off the water.


	3. Marry  You

My third one! Rate and review, and give me some suggestions while you're at it :D

* * *

><p>Song: Marry You<br>Artist: Bruno Mars

The door to The Burrow opened and two people stepped out into the moonlight. A fire glowed and danced inside, and people could be heard laughing. It was Christmas Eve, and the Weasley family and friends had all come to The Burrow to celebrate. There was food and decorations and the warmth of family and the fire, but it was too hot and stuffy for one couple. Harry and Ginny stood together outside of The Burrow. The snow fell slowly, drifting down quietly, softly. Harry and Ginny breathed slowly, their breath showing in the cold night air. The moon was bright in the sky, the stars sparkling. Harry looked over at Ginny, and saw how her long hair shone in the light, and how he could see her eyes sparkle. It was a truly beautiful night.

Ginny turned to look at Harry. "So what do you want to do?" she asked him. He smiled as he turned to her and held out his hand. "Let's play in the snow." She smiled and took his hand. He began to run in the snow. She let go of his hand and began to pick up snow, throwing it at him as she ran. He began to chase her. It was true and innocent winter fun.

He caught up to her and tackled her. They tumbled through the snow, laughing and smiling. Harry looked into Ginny's warm eyes. "Ginny..." he whispered. He adjusted himself so he was kneeling in front of her on one knee. Ginny's eyes got wide, and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer, a blush forming on her cheeks. "It's a beautiful night..." he whispered. He pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring with rubies surrounding it. She gasped. "Baby, I think I wanna marry you." She smiled and knocked him over, hugging him. "Be mine, Ginny." he whispered into her ear. Her smile got wider. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Just a possible engagement story :) rate and review!<p> 


End file.
